Pirates of the Caribbean: Legend of Immortal Jack
by Moonlit Crescendo
Summary: PotC sequel to the third movie. Spoilers abound. Ten years ago, Will Turner gave his heart away for Elizabeth Swann. Has she been faithful to her promise? Meanwhile, Captain Jack Sparrow searches for the Fountain of Youth will he find it? ElizabethxWill


A/N: My next story, even though the other one is still in progress. I guess I want a new one, since the other HSM one ... It isn't coming to me. You know how it is. Okay, let's go over the basics:

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, even though if I did, I wouldn't be writing a spin-off of it; I would be basking in the sun at my own mansion in Florida and sipping a pina colada. ...I do not own any of the characters, so ... let us move on.

Spoiler Alert: I am putting this, simply, because I care. This story has a spoiler in it for those who have not yet seen the third movie. If you want to read, go ahead. But I advise discretion if you do not like spoilers...even though there isn't a big one. We all know that Will and Elizabeth end up together. D

And so, onto my story! I know it's short, but it's a start! I'll work on more later this week!

* * *

Chapter One 

"Everlasting"

_Ten years earlier…_

"Don't leave me," Elizabeth said with a teary eye. She had clung to Will's arm with a tight grip, even the great Kraken couldn't shake her off if he tried. Looking down at her was William Turner II, or just Will to her. But most importantly, he was _her_ Will—and nothing could change or sever that bond. "I know you must go, for you are Captain, but please… Promise me you'll be back," she said tearfully.

Will looked down at her and brushed a strand of her long silken light blonde hair aside from her sun kissed face. "I promise, just as long as you promise to be here ten years from now," he said almost whispering. "I couldn't go without seeing you face again. You'll be in my dreams, always."

Elizabeth rest her head on his chest, her long tendrils brushing against his shirt. "I promise. You know I do."

"Good," Will said, pulling away. "One last kiss, and then I have to go."

Elizabeth looked at him as he neared her lips and kissed them gently, tenderly, as in a brief moment she was elapsed in a heaven of some sort. Then it was over, before she could drown in the euphoric feeling. Will pulled away from the kiss and began to walk away towards the shore. "My boots," he said with a laugh. "You're wearing them." He turned to face her as she pulled them off.

"They look better on you, to be honest." Will grinned and pulled them on. "Maybe in ten years they'll still fit you."

"I'll be surprised if in ten years they still exist on you, Will," Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Well," Will said, looking up at her. "I have to go; it's almost sunset." He looked out to the abyss of the ocean. The _Black Pearl_ was only a few meters away.

"I'll miss you, darling."

"And I'll miss you."

Will then turned away and left, and as he boarded the _Flying Dutchman_ he waved to her. The ship began to move and in a instant it was gone. Will was gone.

_Her_ Will…. Gone.

The only proof that he had indeed been there was a trail of footprints from his feet. But even those would fade. She had no proof that he had been there at all.

Little did she know, that there _was_ proof. And that "proof" was come into her life only nine months later.

- - -

_Still ten years earlier…_

In a small boat that was barely even worth the bounty of being called a "ship" was Captain Jack Sparrow, with a bottle of rum that was beginning to reach its share. "I need more rum," he said sullenly as he sat in the tiny dingy of a 'ship' and looked out to the sky. He was looking for treasure, but not just any treasure. The treasure of longevity of life; the everlasting "Fountain of Youth." Would he ever find it? It was a question he asked all the time, even to himself.

As he finished up the glorious drink of rum, he cast it aside and looked at the map again that he had stolen from Barbossa—he was close, possibly. He needed to confide in the compass. Looking down, he pulled out his trusty compass and thought hard about what he _really wanted_. The arrow pointed in front of him.

Well, so far he was headed in the right direction, he supposed. "Well, then. Time for another round." He scoured the dingy for another bottle of rum, but couldn't find any. "Why is it _always_ gone? Why?!" He let out a sigh and heard his stomach growl. He was hungry, and there was nothing to eat. He lived on a constant diet of rum, rum, and more rum. His chest ached, his head was sore, and he craved rum. Deciding there was nothing better to do than wait for land, he rest his head down on the stuffed potato sack and closed his eyes.

"'_Ey, Jack. …Wake up. Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey. I know what you want…"_

Jack opened his eyes. As usual, his mind was taking over his thoughts again. The little Mini Jack looked at him and had a bottle of rum in its hands.

"_Lookat what I got. You want some?"_

"…There's not enough for both of us, lad. Besides, you're not real. So the dream or figment of my imagination that is coinciding with my thoughts right now is the perpetual figment of my desires."

Jack laid his head back onto the potato sack and closed his eyes. The little Mini Jack disappeared. _"Too bad, 'cause I was gonna' share…"_

"Sure," Jack said as he began to count down his sheep.

- - -


End file.
